


Speaking of ex's-

by Acciosupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Roulette - Freeform, SO GAY, SuperCorp, domestic supercorp, kara x lena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acciosupercorp/pseuds/Acciosupercorp
Summary: Lena and Kara sort of argue over an ex-girlfriend.





	

Kara walks into her apartment, she beelines straight to the couch. She hears “Hey babe” right before she sits down in a huff and grabs a pillow onto her lap.

Lena looks up from her computer, she signs one more document lying on the desk as she slides the chair backwards to get up. She walks over to Kara not saying a word and sits down on the couch next to her.

“What’s wrong?” Lena says in a knowing voice, she puts her hand on Kara’s arm.  
“Nothing” Kara tries, she is staring hard at the floor.  
Lena just has to say one word, “crinkle”.

Kara looks up at Lena and exhales. “Roulette got away, again”. Kara can't even stay sitting, she gets up and starts pacing the small area. “She has so many high up connections that whenever we get her, she just calls in a favor and gets a get out of jail free card.”  
“She’s always been that way” Lena replies without thinking.  
“I didn’t think you knew her that well” Kara looks up but briefly.  
“Well actually” Lena mentally sighs at herself for saying anything. She doesn't really want to get into this with Kara but now she knows there isn't really a way around it without lying. It's not that there is anything to hide, she just hadn't envisioned her evening going like this. 

“Actually what?” Kara stops and looks at Lena.  
“We sort of-” Lena glances away, she doesn't even get through her sentence before Kara interrupts.  
“She’s your ex?!” She blurts it out. Lena notices her crinkle again. Kara is standing with arms raised out wide, the way Lena had seen Alex do once.  
“Not my ex” Lena gets up to get herself some water, or maybe another glass of wine now.  
“Lena” Kara says it in a calmer voice, she is still just standing in the living room.  
“What?” Lena tries to seem like she's busy.  
Kara can't believe Lena is trying to avoid this.  
“Tell me” She walks toward the kitchen, determined to get an answer.  
“There’s nothing to tell” Lena has now run out of things to clean in the already tidy kitchen.  
Kara just gives her a look. She’s standing expectantly with her hands on her hips. She’s not going to drop it.  
“We were at boarding school together, we had fun and then we graduated, nothing serious." Lena leaned back against the counter, almost accepting her defeat. "I’m glad actually, considering-”.  
“You had fun?” Kara says incredulously.  
“Why are you making this a thing?” Lena desperately wants to change the subject. She needs that glass of wine now. She turns to get a glass out of the cupboard and shifts to the bottle that was opened earlier.

“Why didn’t you tell me before, when I first looked for her?” Kara remains in place, shifting her body slightly to follow Lena.  
Lena's focus is not on the wine and she pours way too much. “You and I weren’t- Wait, babe, are you jealous?” She sets the bottle down and turns to look at Kara.  
“No!” Kara scoffs.  
She is such a bad liar, buts Lena loves when she tries.  
“But I mean, her legs” Kara raises her shoulders.  
Lena smirks, she is starting to enjoy this now. “She does have good legs, and that tattoo-”  
“Lena!” Kara steps forward to Lena.  
“I’m kidding!” Lena laughs and closes the space between them. “Besides, your arms are way better than her legs” she says it in a quieter voice.  
Kara blushes slightly but curls a finger under Lena’s belt and tugs her close.  
Lena raises one eyebrow, “I like jealous you”.  
“I just- she’s got the supervillain thing and she’s hot and you're stunning and I'm imagining you together and, and her voice-” Kara started to ramble and her grip loosened a little.  
Lena slides her hands around Kara’s back and pulls her closer,  
“You can relax, babe” she whispers as she kisses Kara lightly.  
“Oh really”. Kara feels sure. Maybe it's the jealousy, maybe it’s because Roulette got away but Kara really feels like she needs to one up Roulette.  
Kara kisses Lena as she walks her backwards until they reach the counter. She presses Lena back still. “Oh I really like jealous you” Lena breathes and kisses Kara back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I really had fun writing and rewriting it, I was smiling goofily to myself for a long time. My tumblr is also acciosupercorp. I'm genuinely pleading with you to come talk to me, about anything even.


End file.
